Flute
This article relates only to the five colored glass flutes introduced in Generation III. For other flutes mentioned in-game, see Poké Flute, Azure Flute, Time Flute, or Eon Flute. A flute (Japanese: ビードロ vidro) is a hand-blown glass instrument that produces sound when it is blown into. Originating in , these flutes are a common decoration in Japan, and in the Pokémon world, have various effects depending on their color. In , , , the player can collect volcanic ash in the Soot Sack and have it turned into flutes at the Glass Workshop on . In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the player collects ash by walking through the ash-covered grass on Route 113 and in the Jagged Pass, with the amount required for each item measured in steps. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the player collects ash by walking through piles of soot, and the amount collected is measured in grams rather than steps. In addition, ash cannot be collected from the Jagged Pass in these games. The flutes can be reused indefinitely, meaning that a player will only ever need to obtain one of each, though multiple copies can be obtained for trading to other games when held by a Pokémon. If the Black Flute or White Flute is traded into or , although wild Pokémon do not appear except in Poké Spots, they still have the "use" option. If the player attempts to use one, the message "This item's use is forbidden in the Orre Region." will be displayed instead. In Generation V as well as Pokémon X and Y, these items do not have their function and are simply ordinary valuable items. They can be sold to the item maniac in Undella Town for a higher-than-usual sell price. List of Flutes Increases the level of wild Pokémon by one to three levels. |descrse=A glass flute that keeps away wild Pokémon. |descfrlg=A black glass flute. When blown, it makes wild Pokémon less likely to appear. |desccoloxd=An item brought over from a faraway place. |descdppthgss=A black flute made from blown glass. Its melody makes wild Pokémon less likely to appear. |descbwb2w2=A toy flute made from black glass. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |descxy=A lovely toy flute to admire. It's made from black glass. |descoras=A flute made from black glass. It makes it easier to encounter strong Pokémon in the place you use it. |descsm=A flute made from black glass. It makes it easier to encounter strong Pokémon in the place you use it. |locrse= (1000 steps) |locpt=Mt. Coronet |lochgss=Dark Cave |locbw= |locb2w2= |locoras= (1000 grams) |main=Black Flute }} ing Pokémon. |descrse=A glass flute that awakens sleeping Pokémon. |descfrlg=A blue glass flute that awakens a sleeping Pokémon. |desccoloxd=A glass flute that awakens sleeping Pokémon. |descdppthgss=A blue flute made from blown glass. Its melody awakens a single Pokémon from sleep. |descbwb2w2=A toy flute made from blue glass. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |descxy=A lovely toy flute to admire. It's made from blue glass. |descoras=A flute made from blue glass that awakens sleeping Pokémon. |descsm=A flute made from blue glass that awakens sleeping Pokémon. |locrse= (250 steps) |lochgss=Viridian Forest |locbw= |locb2w2= |locoras= (250 grams) |main=Blue Flute }} . |descrse=A glass flute that snaps Pokémon out of attraction. |descfrlg=A red glass flute that snaps one Pokémon out of infatuation. |desccolo=A glass flute that snaps a Pokémon's attraction. |descxd=A glass flute that snaps a Pokémon out of attraction. |descdppthgss=A red flute made from blown glass. Its melody snaps a single Pokémon out of infatuation. |descbwb2w2=A toy flute made from red glass. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |descxy=A lovely toy flute to admire. It's made from red glass. |descoras=A flute made from red glass that snaps Pokémon out of infatuation. |descsm=A flute made from red glass that snaps Pokémon out of infatuation. |locrse= (500 steps) |lochgss=Lake of Rage |locbw= |locb2w2= |locoras= (500 grams) |main=Red Flute }} Decreases the level of wild Pokémon by one to three levels. |descrse=A glass flute that lures wild Pokémon. |descfrlg=A white glass flute. When blown, it makes wild Pokémon more likely to appear. |desccoloxd=An item brought over from a faraway place. |descdppthgss=A white flute made from blown glass. Its melody makes wild Pokémon more likely to appear. |descbwb2w2=A toy flute made from white glass. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |descxy=A lovely toy flute to admire. It's made from white glass. |descoras=A flute made from white glass. It makes it easier to encounter weak Pokémon in the place you use it. |descsm=A flute made from white glass. It makes it easier to encounter weak Pokémon in the place you use it. |locrse= (1000 steps) |locpt=Hotel Grand Lake |lochgss= |locbw= |locb2w2= |locoras= (1000 grams) |main=White Flute }} . |descrse=A glass flute that snaps Pokémon out of confusion. |descfrlg=A yellow glass flute that snaps one Pokémon out of confusion. |desccoloxd=A glass flute that snaps Pokémon out of confusion. |descdppthgss=A yellow flute made from blown glass. Its melody snaps a single Pokémon out of confusion. |descbwb2w2=A toy flute made from yellow glass. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |descxy=A lovely toy flute to admire. It's made from yellow glass. |descoras=A flute made from yellow glass that snaps Pokémon out of confusion. |descsm=A flute made from yellow glass that snaps Pokémon out of confusion. |locrse= (500 steps) |locfrlg=Rocket Game Corner prize (1600 Coins) |locxd=S.S. Libra |lochgss= , |locbw= |locb2w2= |locoras= (500 grams) |main=Yellow Flute }} Artwork These are artwork of the items as seen in the Pokémon Dream World Trivia * These items are the only normal items that can be used multiple times without having multiple copies in the Bag. * Due to the Bag having more pockets in Generation IV than in Generations and , the five flutes are the only set of similar items that cannot all be placed in the same pocket: the Black and White Flutes are in the items pocket, while the Red, Blue, and Yellow Flutes are in the battle items pocket. ** Therefore, whereas in Generation III and VI the Blue Flute can be used both inside and outside of battle to awaken a sleeping Pokémon, due to its Generation IV placement, it cannot be used outside battle at all. While the Red and Yellow Flutes could be selected for use outside of battle in Generation III, they remove effects on a Pokémon which it automatically recovers from as soon as it leaves the battlefield anyway, giving them no out-of-battle purpose whatsoever. In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, both the Red and Yellow Flutes can only be used in battle. ** In Generation V and , the battle items pocket and items pocket were merged, thus reuniting the items. However, their individual uses have been removed, turning them into ordinary valuable items. ** The Blue, Red and Yellow Flutes were moved to the medicine pocket in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, meaning that they have been in three different bag pockets over three generations. * The Yellow Flute is the only flute obtainable in a console game, Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ビードロ Vidro |fr=Flûte |de=Flöte |it=Flauto |es=Flauta |ko=비드로 Vidro}} See also * Poké Flute * Azure Flute * Time Flute Category:Items Category:Valuable items de:Flöten es:Flauta it:Flauti zh:玻璃哨